date_a_livefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Технология и оборудование
Технология 'Реалайзер' В ранобэ не было раскрыто то, как выглядит реалайзер, но автор достаточно хорошо описал основные функции реалайзера, который сделал то, что ранее считалось невозможным. *'«Незримый»' Реалайзер, способный делать дирижабли невидимыми. *'«Избегающий»' Реалайзер, который используется для того, чтобы избегать столкновений с чем-либо. Обычно используется вместе с «Незримым» реалайзером. *'«Медицинский»' Реалайзер, который используется в медицинских целях для исцеления ран и травм, не угрожающих жизни человека. *'«Защитный»' Реалайзер, который используется для блокировки атак противника путем ввода координат как в ручном, так и в автоматическом режиме. *'«Эшкрофт Бета»' Реалайзер, расширяющий территории. Говорят, что даже размер территорий всех членов AST не сравнится с тем, насколько огромной может быть территория, созданная этим реалайзером. Названы в честь Артемизии Белл Эшкрофт, над которой ставились опыты. Оборудование 'Экипировка' Боевой комплект-реалайзер (CR-Unit) Origami armed 1.jpg 51WhxS1vbiL.jpg Механическая броня с оружием, оснащенная реалайзером. Костюм не предназначен для использования в помещениях, поэтому его можно использовать только на открытой местности. Каждый CR-Unit предназначен для определенного человека и для определенной миссии. Множество костюмов, как и техника, получили собственные названия. Боевой проводящий костюм Стандартный боевой костюм в AST, который обычно носят в военных базах AST, а также под комплектом CR-Unit в ходе боя. Боевой проводящий костюм без CR-Unit используется только в экстренных случаях. 'Оружия' Origami_prepares_to_shot.jpg|Origami using vlcsnap-2014-10-28-19h53m51s152.png| scope view targeting tohka|linktext= scope view C C C.png| full view Anime02.jpg|Origami using vlcsnap-2014-10-28-23h24m07s144.png|Origami and Ryouko holding |linktext=Origami and Ryouko holding vlcsnap-2014-10-29-14h38m49s135.png|Ryouko using |linktext=Ryouko using vlcsnap-2014-10-29-14h55m29s163.png|Mana using Sword Style|linktext=Mana using или Cry Cry Cry CCC или Cry Cry Cry — тяжелая снайперская винтовка, используемая против духов. Владеет достаточной мощностью, чтобы пробить огромную дыру в теле человека. Однако эта винтовка не может пробить астральное одеяние духов. No Pain Лазерный меч, используемый в боях с духами. В деактивированном состоянии меч состоит всего лишь из рукоятки и предохранителя. Когда пользователь хочет вытащить меч, боевой проводящий костюм автоматически перемещает рукоятку в удобное для извлечения положение. В активированном состоянии лезвие появляется из рукоятки. Лезвие меча (светящаяся синяя энергия) достигает длины примерно в один метр. «Муракумо» Синий CR-Unit, которым пользовалась Мана, когда была волшебником DEM. Некоторые части этого CR-Unit могут быть превращены в оружия в зависимости от выбранного режима. Режимы: *'Стиль меча' :Часть брони на плечах превращается в парные клинки. *'Стиль бластера' :Модули на плечах и парные клинки превращаются в пушки, которые могут стрелять в любом направлении. Олдист Пулемет с системой Гатлинга. Обычно используется командой AST. DW-029 «Белая Лакрица» MA126001 2.png|Origami using |linktext=Origami using -Cleave leave-.png|Origami using |linktext=Origami using Blastalk destructive power.png| destructive power|linktext= destructive power Новый экспериментальный CR-Unit, разработанный для полного уничтожения целей. Однако устройство оказывает очень сильную нагрузку на пользователя, ограничивая максимальную длительность пользования до 30 минут. Дальнейшее использование ставит под угрозу жизнь пользователя. «Белая Лакрица» была создана как набор из двух CR-Unit, ее аналог — DW-029R «Алая Лакрица». «Алая Лакрица» — немного улучшенная версия «Белой Лакрицы», но пользователь все равно подвергается опасной нагрузке. Вооружение разрушительной DW-029 состоит из: *2 меча ' : Пара лазерных лезвий большого размера, которые установлены на предплечьях пользователя; можно использовать для связывания объектов. *2 пушки ' : Пара магических пушек длиной в 50.5 сантиметров. Огневая мощь этого оружия может с легкостью пробить базовый «защитный» реалайзер. *8 ячеек ' :Отсеки, в которых может храниться большое количество оружия. «Бандерхваты» («Брандашмыги») DROIDImg_018 (2).jpg|Bandersnatch Land Mode DROIDImg_018 (1).jpg|Bandersnatch Air Mode Боевые андроиды корпорации DEM, оснащенные реалайзерами. Все андроиды должны быть подключены к основному реалайзеру-серверу, чтобы функционировать. ' Пара лазерных кастетов, предназначенных для ближнего боя. ' Лазерная пушка длиной в 10.5 сантиметров. ' Мини-ракетный отсек ' Лазерный резак ' Гибридный механико-магический пистолет. ' Длинный лазерный меч, которым пользуется Эллен. ' Копье, сочетающее в себе функции пушки. Часть CR-Unit вместе с мечом . ' Особое оружие, которое используется только с CR-Unit . Обладает сильной магической энергией и уникальной способностью превращаться в меч для ближнего боя и дальнобойную пушку. ' Особый лазерный меч, которым пользуется Артемизия. С этим мечом Артемизия расправилась с клонами Куруми за считанные секунды. Воздушные корабли Fraxinus Ars Install.png|Fraxinus Ep3BdElERw223.png|Arbatel '<Фраксинус>' Воздушный корабль и командный центр Рататоска. Хоть и корабль с экипажем обычно оказывают поддержку Шидо, Фраксинус можно использовать для боевых задач. '<Арбатэль> ' Один из кораблей DEM, который был уничтожен сестрами Ямай, когда DEM пытались схватить их. '<Гептамерон>' Один из кораблей DEM. Использовался во время тотального боя между DEM и Рататоском. '<Гоэтия>' Личный корабль Эллен. Функционирует примерно как CR-Unit, то есть одного волшебника хватает для нормальной работы. Обладает крайне высокой скоростью. Другое 'DSA-IV <Шалтай-Болтай>' Орбитальный спутник, принадлежавший DEM. Оборудован реалайзерами, которые хранят в себе большое количество Бандерхватов. Первоначальная цель этого спутника была неизвестна, но выведенный из эксплуатации спутник был задействован в качестве орбитального оружия против Айзака Уэсткотта во время заговора в DEM. Был сброшен с космоса на город Тенгу для убийства Уэсткотта. <Дайнслейф> Спутниковое оружие Рататоска. Цель этого оружия — уничтожение Шидо Ицуки, если он потеряет контроль над собой из-за духовных сил, запечатанных внутри его тела. Дистанционно использовалось для его убийства, однако Фантом вовремя вмешалась и спасла Шидо. Trivia *The majority of the AST’s equipment is created by DEM Industries. **The same can be said for the SSS. *Origami used to snipe Tohka but accidentally shot Shido instead. **So far in the story, only Origami use this weapon and it was only used once. **The Anti-Spirit Rifle has a similar design with the Barrett M82A3 Anti Material Rifle, but has been heavily modified with its own special bullet (downsized bullet caliber from 12.7mm to approximately 7.62mm), telescopic sight, muzzle brake, and the other features with purpose to pierce through an Spirit's Astral Dress. * Only a few people can use due to it having a high-risk factor. **Explained by Ryouko Kusakabe as crazy, deadly weapon. ** Origami stole from the JGSDF bunker room without permission. * The AST team commonly use the Combat Wiring Suit 'and 'Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) 'for effectiveness. * So far in the story, only a few people had access to special '''Combat Wiring Suits '''and 'CR-Units. * Only two Airships appear in Date A Live anime series, Fraxinus, and Arbatel. * Goetia is a name of a ritual for the invocation of angels and demons. The "Goetia" (γοητεία) name means "charm, jugglery"; from γόης "sorcerer, wizard" in Greek. * The Bandersnatch drones are similar in appearance to the 07 EVA Body. On his back, seems to have wings that are somewhat similar to the EVA 07 from Neon Genesis Evangelion and both are humanoid that can change their forms acquiring flight mode. Категория:Терминология Категория:Обзор Категория:Рататоск Категория:DEM Категория:AST